prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Pro Wrestling Wiki
Pro Wrestling Wiki is a fan-created website about the WWE and other pro wrestling franchises. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to collect everything there is to know about Pro Wrestling. Hit Edit this page to contribute! Not sure where to start? We're trying to get all the wrestler pages to match a common template, like the one seen for Hulk Hogan. If you see a wrestler page that isn't set up like that, it'd be a big help if you fix it up! Please read Editing Tips to keep up with editing changes on this Wikia site. Feel free to add us on Facebook., or just like us at Love Pro Wrestling Wikia RR_2014_slider.jpg|Royal Rumble 2014|link=Royal Rumble 2014|linktext=Find all the results for the big show! Wikia Awards Slider.jpg|WWE Wikia Awards 2013|link=User_blog:Wagnike2/WWE_2013_Community_Choice_Awards|linktext=Vote for all your favorites! Slider_1.jpg|Latest Raw results|link=December 30, 2013 Monday Night RAW results|linktext=Read what happened on the Latest Raw! Smackdown slider.jpg|Latest Smackdown results|link=January 3, 2014 Smackdown results|linktext=Read what happened on the Latest Smackdown. Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW) is an American independent professional wrestling promotion based in Louisville, Kentucky. OVW is mostly recognized for its up-and-coming wrestlers and served as the official primary training ground for World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) until 2008. Since November 2011, OVW serves as the official developmental territory for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA). Read more... What's been your favourite WWE PPV this year so far? Royal Rumble Elimination Chamber WrestleMania XXIX Extreme Rules WWE Payback Money in the Bank SummerSlam Night of Champions Battleground Hell in a Cell Phillip Jack Brooks (October 26, 1978) is an American Professional wrestler better known as CM Punk. He is currently working for WWE on the RAW brand as a result of the 2009 WWE Draft. Before he was hired by the WWE, he worked with such promotions as Ring of Honor, where he had multiple title runs, and Total Nonstop Action Wrestling where he was a member of The Gathering. He quit TNA in the March of 2004 when TNA stopped allowing their wrestlers to work ROH events. His final match with ROH took place on August 13, 2005, after which he joined the WWE. Punk would make one last appearance in ROH in February 2006. He was assigned to Ohio Valley Wrestling for a time, where he won the OVW Heavyweight Championship. After losing the title he was moved up to ECW, making his debut on June 24, 2006. He would later be drafted to the RAW brand on June 23, 2008. Read more... WWE 2K14 is an upcoming professional wrestling video game developed by Yuke's & Visual Concepts and published by 2K Sports for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. It will be the first game published by 2K Sports since Take-Two gained the license from THQ in a bankruptcy filing. It is the sequel to WWE '13 and the first game in the WWE 2K series. It is to be released on October 29, 2013 in North America and November 1, 2013 in Europe. In Create A Character Mode, we added superstar heads, when you can use divas and superstars face, makeup, and hair and superstar clothing, where your can copy, change colours, and save divas and superstars clothing. Read more.. http://feeds.feedburner.com/ewrestlingnews?format=xml|charset=UTF-8|short|date|max=5 action=purge}} Refresh Royal Rumble is an upcoming professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE that will take place on January 26, 2014 at the CONSOL Energy Center in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. It will be the 27th annual Royal Rumble event. Royal Rumble will feature professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that develop on WWE's television programs. Wrestlers portrayed villains or heroes as they follow a series of events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. Read more.. Brooke Nichole Adams (December 4, 1984) is an American model, dancer, and professional wrestler, currently working for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling under the ring name Miss Tessmacher. She previously worked for World Wrestling Entertainment appearing with Kelly Kelly and Layla in the dance group Extreme Exposé on the company's former ECW brand. She is a former two-time TNA Women's Knockout Champion and a one-time TNA Knockouts Tag Team Champion with Tara, known collectively as TnT. Read more... __NOEDITSECTION__ de: es: fr: pl: pt: ro: zh: Category:Browse